


I Wish I Knew

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Some people asked for klangst, i deliver





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry

“I'm sorry.” Keith's voice was quiet as he watched Lance rummage angrily through the freezer, flinching when he slammed the door to it rather roughly.

“No, you're not.”

Keith shrinked back at his harsh tone, staring wide eyed at him as he held out a freeze pack in the shape of a lion, ironically cute for the situation and blood all over Keith's face.

“Lance, I really am-”

A flare came to life in Lance's eyes, and Keith's mouth snapped shut before he even knew what hit him. “Keith, don't you dare. Don't you dare fucking apologize.”

Lance stalked to the other side of the table, sitting down with a loud thud on a wooden chair, gaze locking with Keith the whole time, sending guilt prickling down his side, a ghost of past gentle touches.

“You can't just say ‘sorry’ anymore, Keith. It means nothing, you say it, you promise to never do it again, and you know what you do? You know what you go and do, Keith?” He leaned forward, and Keith waited for him to continue. He didn't though, implying he actually wanted Keith to answer.

“I go get in a fight again.” Shame tinged his words, throat closing in as he felt tears prick his already sore eyes. Lance was immune.

“That's right. You go, you get hurt, and you get us both in trouble. You go and get me worried sick, you go and...and…” Lance choked up, his own tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks as he tried to word what he was feeling. But it was okay. Keith knew, so he finished.

“And I become exactly what you fear.” 

A sob broke free from Lance's chest, like a dam breaking under the stress of a crack. “Yes!” His whole body was shaking, and Keith found his hand reaching out to touch him before he noticed Lance recoiling from him, his hand drawing back like it was burnt by a flame. 

“Lance.. “

“I just want to feel safe…” Lance was crying so hard now, Keith would do anything to make it stop, anything to take both of their pain away.

Yet he could do nothing, so he did the only thing he could think of.

“I love you.”

There was a pause, silent tears hitting the stained wood with a force of hurricanes.

“I wish I knew.”


End file.
